


Comfort

by UnderdogHero



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, comfort kisses, little to no editing that's how short these are going to be, other pairings will be added later, though some are romantic, trying to write everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderdogHero/pseuds/UnderdogHero
Summary: Instances in which a kiss can be a very simple, yet very helpful action.(A.K.A These boys need therapy so they're giving it to each other in the form of affection.)
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of those series I start on a whim and will only update from time to time as ideas come, but I like writing stuff like this. Dunno why I don't do it more often- right, snappy humor and bullshit are too fun and tempting.
> 
> First chapter is Izumi because Zeph wanted Izumi fluff.

Izumi's words died in his throat when Ritsu's lips pressed to his, the kiss sudden and unexpected- weren't those the same thing? He was confused.

Ritsu, meanwhile, held his place for a few seconds. One hand held Izumi's, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of his hand. It was soothing, and Izumi couldn't help but sigh into the kiss.

"Feel better now?" Ritsu said as he pulled away, still holding Izumi's hand. Izumi blinked.

"Please tell me that wasn't your first kiss." Why was the first thing that came to mind? Ritsu scoffed.

"As if you'd be so lucky. My first kiss was with Maa-kun when we were ten."

"I had a feeling but I don't think I wanted confirmation." Izumi grumbled. He gave Ritsu a weary look as the other boy brushed his bangs out of his face, watching the movement of his fingers as he tucked strands behind his ear. His nails were painted black today.

Noticing his friend's gaze, Ritsu raised an eyebrow and finally released his hand. Without thinking, Izumi's own shot out to catch it and tug the self-proclaimed vampire towards himself. He ducked his head and pressed against Ritsu's shoulder, the other boy reaching around to rub his back.

"One more?" He asked, voice muffled by the black sweater Ritsu wore. He felt Ritsu let out a huff of laughter as he nuzzled his cheek into Izumi's hair.

"As many as you need."


End file.
